


Driving Westward

by slutpunk



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Armitage Hux, Clothed Sex, Cock Slapping, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Crying, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Objectification, Road Head, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Running Away, Semi-Public Sex, Somnophilia, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Tattooed Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, Trashy Kylo Ren, Trucker!Kylo Ren, Uncircumcised Penis, Verbal Humiliation, Virgin Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/pseuds/slutpunk
Summary: “You got a name?” The driver’s voice is deep.“Hux.” Hux winces. He had a plan, a fake name all picked out that would be unremarkable, but he’s so nervous it just slipped out before he had a chance. “What about you?”“Call me Kylo.”At leasthecan remember his dumb fake name.





	Driving Westward

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [Kylux Kink Prompts](https://twitter.com/kylux_kinks)!
>
>> First time. Verbal humiliation/heavy dirty talk. Possible Dubcon. Possible semipublic sex. Hux (18yo) runs away from home. He hitchhikes and meets a track driver Kylo (~30yo). Hux wants to lose his virginity to spite his dad, but he clearly doesn't know what he's doing. Kylo just wants to fuck this young piece of meat, use all his holes -- and paint his beauty boyish face with his jizz. Kylo calls him a dirty slut, cheap whore, spoiled little bitch, cumslut. He doesn't care much of -- Hux's pleasure and when/if he finds out that the first time for Hux he gets even rougher and meaner. If Kylo and Hux like that, Kylo keeps him, -- parades him half-naked or in humiliating outfits. Or Kylo leaves Armie covered income with little to no clothes in the middle of nowhere. Bonus points for Kylo - being super trashy, with a lot of tattoos, dirty and doesn't smell nice. (Extra bonus points for Hux being super into it, calling Kylo daddy, and begging for more.) 
> 
>   
This prompt was a dream come true. I think I missed a few points for it, but hopefully it still satisfies you, prompter!
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/primitivepublic). My account is private, but feel free to request a follow! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Hux takes slow and careful breaths as the semi slows to a stop. He forces himself not to think too much as he steps up onto the truck. The passenger door is so heavy he has to lean all his body weight into pulling the door open. He gives the driver only a brief glance - playing indifference, playing pretend at having done this a thousand times before - as he hauls himself in, throwing his bag into the boot well and settling into his seat. The suspension on it barely bounces with his weight.

“Where to, kid?” 

“How far are you going?” Hux finally really looks at the driver. 

“West.” The man could be handsome if he did something about the scruff. Tattoos inch up his neck, over the collar of his ratty red flannel shirt and white tank. His hands are big on his equally big thighs, but they look dingy, like he’d been working on his truck and forgot to wash his hands. 

“West is fine.” 

His hair is long and a little shiny at the roots, like it’s been a couple of days since his last shower. But he’s handsome enough, even though his nose is too big for the rest of his face. His lips are full and he certainly has a better body than Hux expected. He expected a large, overhanging gut at the very least. But this driver is trim and strong and when Hux glances into the back of the cab, he sees a set of dumbells tossed under the thin cot bolted to the wall. 

The whole cab stinks like stale sweat and body odor. The sheets haven’t been changed in a while. Hux can’t help the disgusted wrinkle of his nose. 

Thankfully the trucker doesn’t see it, his attention focused on pulling onto the road. Hux watches in the rearview mirror as the truck stop fades away behind him and it hits him then that this is really happening. 

He really did it. 

Well, he did try to warn his father. 

Running away probably shouldn’t have been so easy. Hux barely had to try. It took him a couple weeks to steal bus ticket money from his step-mother’s purse. He didn’t dare steal a credit card, too easy to track. 

They thought he’d been on his way to school the morning he left. 

They might not even realize he’s gone for a few days. There’s no note for them to find, no way of tracking him when his phone sits abandoned on his bedside table. He’d taken a weeks worth of clothes, some basic toiletries and a battered copy of _ 1984 _. 

There was a certain kind of sadness to realizing you didn’t need much more than that. 

“You got a name?” The driver’s voice is deep.

“Hux.” Hux winces. He had a plan, a fake name all picked out that would be unremarkable, but he’s so nervous it just slipped out before he had a chance. “What about you?” 

“Call me Kylo.” 

At least _ he _ can remember his dumb fake name. 

Hux nods, keeps his eyes on the road and tucks his hands under his thighs to hide the nervous quake. 

“How old are you, kid?” 

“Old enough that I’m not a kid.” Hux bites out. It’s true; he’s officially 18 as of last week, officially an adult and - now - officially over 500 miles from his parents. 

Kylo’s laugh is gruff and Hux gets a whiff of stale cigarette breath even across the cab. “Fair enough. So how old are you, not-a-kid?” 

“20.” It’s close enough. Close enough to his own age, but not too far to be ridiculous. 

“_ Really _?” Kylo doesn’t sound like he believes it and Hux can’t blame him. He’s always been scrawny, frail-looking. But he’s not. And Hux doesn’t care if Kylo believes him or not. It doesn’t matter. 

In the end, Kylo’s just a means to an end. Just one person at the beginning of Hux’s story. 

It’s quiet for a while. There’s chatter on the scanner, truckers in the area calling out to each other. The actual radio is on too, but so low that Hux can’t make out the music. They hit a pothole and the whole truck bounces with the motion, Hux’s ass lifting nearly a foot off the seat. He scrambles for the seat belt, cursing himself for not thinking of it earlier and, yes, Kylo is laughing at him. 

“First time in a truck, Hux?” 

There’s no denying it now, so Hux says nothing. 

“How long you been on the road?” Hux can hear the silent ‘kid’ at the end of the sentence, but at least Kylo doesn’t say it out loud this time. 

“Couple weeks.” It’s mostly true, only a slight over exaggeration. 

“Couple weeks, huh? You take the bus?” 

Hux takes a deep breath and immediately regrets it as he gets another whiff of sweat stink. “Yes.” 

By some miracle, Kylo takes the brusque answer for what it is and turns the radio up with a shrug. From the map Hux studied, he knows that there’s a lot of nothingness out this way. Nothing for miles but long roads and countryside. It’s dark out now, but Kylo seems intent on driving through the night. 

His seats may be worn and the truck may smell, but it’s soft and warm and mostly safe. It takes a few hours for his nerves to calm down, for Hux’s head starts lolling on his shoulders, but eventually the days of travel catch up to him. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the window to sleep. 

Hux comes awake in stages. There’s a bright street light shining through the windshield, so bright he immediately closes his eyes against it. He can hear crickets outside, feel a cool breeze coming in through the windows. 

There’s a hand on his thigh and hair tickling his face. 

“What are you doing?” Hux hisses, shoving at Kylo’s shoulders, pushes himself back against the passenger door. 

“Don’t worry, baby, we’ll get back on the road in the morning.” Up close, Kylo reeks like sweat and cigarettes and weed. Kylo moves in towards Hux and this time he gets his mouth on Hux’s jaw, scruff scraping at his skin before Hux shoves him back again. 

Kylo’s starting to look frustrated. 

“I mean, _ what _ are you _ doing _?” Hux thinks he knows what’s going on and what’s going to happen. He’d done his research, he knows what truckers just like Kylo expect from hitchhikers. He’d hoped that being a male on the road would dissuade that. 

Apparently not. 

“I think you know, baby.” Kylo gives him a twisted little smirk and then he’s pushing into Hux’s space, his hands coming up to wrap around Hux’s waist. 

His hands are big. 

It’s hard to breathe properly with Kylo so close and so gross smelling. Kylo’s lips trail along Hux’s jaw down to his neck and Hux’s gasps, his hands clenching at the fabric of Kylo’s flannel. Kylo makes a little approving hum and then his mouth is working at Hux’s skin, his hands shoving up Hux’s shirt to get at skin. 

His hands are so _ warm _. 

“Wait--” Hux sighs, then tries again, firmer, “_ Wait _.” 

“What.” Kylo pulls away, lip lifted in a half-snarl. 

“I--” Hux can’t get the words out, doesn’t want to admit it. 

Kylo’s mean look melts away. 

“Aw, baby.” His hand is gentle and stinks like oil when he lifts his fingers to Hux’s face, pushing a lock of hair back. “First time?” 

Hux glares, lips in a thin line. He nods, jerkily. 

Kylo nods along with him. 

“It’s okay.” His other hand comes up, cupping Hux’s face with calloused hands. “I’ll be gentle.”

Kylo leans in slow and guides Hux’s head back and up, pulling Hux in towards his mouth.

And Hux doesn’t stop him. 

He sighs when their lips meet, dry and chaste until Kylo pushes a little harder. Hux shivers at the feel of a tongue at his lips and knows what Kylo’s asking for. He opens his mouth willingly, letting out a rush of air as Kylo’s tongue pushes into his mouth, seeking and exploring. 

Kylo’s hands slide over his shoulders as he tilts his head to dive into Hux’s mouth and the kiss is filthier than anything Hux has had before. 

Not that he did much of anything before. 

Kylo’s hands grip Hux’s biceps, guiding them up and Hux gets the idea, wraps his arms around Kylo’s neck. 

It’s not easy at first. Hux just doesn’t know what he’s doing, but Kylo doesn’t seem to mind. He’s kneeling in the space between the driver and passenger seat, the garbage that had been there earlier shoved into the space under the cot. Kylo’s arms wind around Hux’s waist and pull him in close and--

Oh. 

_ Oh. _

Hux’s breath stutters at the feel of a hard cock pressed in the vee of his legs and he wants to push Kylo away so he can look, but he’s almost afraid to at the same time. 

One of Kylo’s hands slides up Hux’s back, cupping the back of his head, fingers digging in. His lips stray away from Hux’s, along Hux’s jaw and finds that spot where his neck and shoulder meet. 

“_ Ah! _” Hux yelps when Kylo’s teeth scrape at him, a twinge of pain in the middle of heavy breathing and wet licks against his skin. And Kylo doesn’t back off, just keeps going, biting and sucking and licking his way across Hux’s skin. When his lips run into the cloth of Hux’s shirt he pulls back for a moment, shoving Hux’s arms up and then yanking the whole shirt clear off. 

It’s the first time Hux has ever really been this naked with someone this close to him. His chest breaks out into goosebumps and he _ feels it _when his nipples perk up under the cool breeze coming in the cab. 

“Look at you, huh? All pretty and pink like a good little slut.” Kylo’s hands are roaming, pushing Hux back against the door to get a good look at him. Heart hammering in his chest, Hux curls his hands into fists at his sides to keep from trying to cover himself from Kylo’s heavy gaze. He shudders with a sigh as Kylo’s hands slide up his ribs and cup under his chest, rough-skinned thumbs rubbing over his nipples. 

“Are you just going to stare all night?” Hux grumbles. Because he wants this. He wants to be wanted. 

It’s filthy and dirty and he’s going to smell just as bad as Kylo when it’s over, but he still wants it. 

He wonders if he could get Kylo to take pictures. They would make a lovely postcard to his father, to show just how far his faggot son went to get away from him. What Hux was willing to do just for the promise of never seeing him again. 

“Greedy slut, huh?” Kylo gives him a shark smile and leans in. Hux tilts his head up for a kiss, but instead Kylo’s head ducks down and his mouth seals over Hux’s nipple. He cries out as teeth scrape over the sensitive nub and Hux is beginning to think that this is how Kylo likes it: harsh and biting and rough. 

Hux never pictured himself the type to like it this way, but he’s been rock-hard the moment Kylo’s mouth got on him. 

Kylo’s fingers dig into Hux’s skin, kneading at his chest and Hux can’t help thinking this is how he’d do it if Hux was a woman. Push the flesh up, cup it in his hand, roll his palm against the nipple. It’s strange since Hux has nothing there, but Kylo is determined to try anyway. And it still has Hux arching into Kylo’s mouth, panting and fisting a hand in that greasy hair to keep Kylo’s mouth on him. 

When Kylo lifts his head, his lips are red and so wet. He immediately seeks out Hux’s mouth and dives in, practically fucking his tongue into Hux’s mouth until all around Hux’s mouth is embarrassingly wet. 

“Want you to suck my cock, baby boy,” Kylo mumbles against his lips, “Want to see you swallow down Daddy’s cock like the cheap slut you are.” Something jolts alive in Hux’s gut. “You want that, baby?” Kylo licks into Hux’s mouth, silencing any response or protest he might have made. “Wanna suck Daddy’s cock?” 

He doesn’t want to say no. 

“Yes,” Hux presses into Kylo’s hands, “Yeah, Daddy-- Daddy, please.” 

It’s so strange, Hux’s tongue trips over the words, but it sends a hot rush straight to his cock. 

“C’mere, baby boy.” 

The truck cab is short and they’re both too tall to stand fully. It’s awkward to get around in the cramped space, but Kylo moves Hux where he wants him: kneeling between the spread of Kylo’s thighs in the space between the driver and passenger seat while Kylo sits on the cot bolted to the wall. Hux’s knees hurt, bones digging into the unyielding floor and he shivers as another breeze hits hits his bare back. 

But all that’s forgotten as Kylo undoes his pants with dirty fingers and lifts his hips to get his pants down around his thighs. Hux doesn’t have any frame of reference, he didn’t spend as much time looking at porn, but he thinks Kylo’s big. Bigger than himself, certainly. Thick and long and uncut, curving up towards his stomach. There would probably be several inches to try and work into his mouth even if he wrapped both fists around it. 

No way to find out except to try. 

Hux moves forward, hand reaching and mouth open, but Kylo’s hand on his forehead stops him. 

“Open up, baby.” Hux frowns, but does as he’s told, hand falling to rest on Kylo’s thigh. “Wider.” Hux tries to obey, sticking out his tongue when Kylo pulls at it. “_ Wider. _” 

Hux’s mouth hurts from being stretched so wide, but Kylo finally seems satisfied. He drags Hux in with a hand at the back of his neck, leaning over Hux at the same time. Kylo’s grip shifts to Hux’s jaw, keeping his mouth open and Hux doesn’t have time to yank back before Kylo dribbles down spit, warm and wet, into his mouth. Hux lets out a strangled protest, trying to twist away when Kylo lets more spit fall into his mouth. Satisfied, Kylo drags Hux in again, this time towards his cock. 

“Just like that, baby, keep that slutty fuckhole open for Daddy.” Kylo holds the base of his cock, his other hand fisted into the longest strands of red at the top of Hux’s head. Hux flinches at the first few slaps of Kylo’s cock against his tongue, splashing in the mess of spit, but Hux keeps his mouth open. Kylo spanks the head of his cock on Hux’s tongue, grunting each time and the sound echoes in such a small space. 

It’s weird and degrading and Hux feels tears prickling behind his shut eyes. 

“Watch your fucking teeth,” is the only warning Hux gets before Kylo drags Hux’s mouth down onto his cock properly. It fills up all the space in his mouth, especially when Hux has to scramble to cover his teeth with his lips. 

It _ tastes _like sweat too, salty and bitter, but still silky under his tongue. Kylo keeps going until his cock bumps against the back of Hux’s mouth and Hux forces his eyes open and searches out Kylo’s face. 

Kylo’s biting at his bottom lip, skin pale under his neck tattoos, flushed red. His tank top is pushed up high under his arms, abs flexing, his view of Hux’s mouth wrapped around his cock completely unobstructed. 

It’s dizzying, to have such a vulnerable part of someone inside you and to know they _ like _ it. 

Hux follows Kylo’s hand, moves with it as Kylo bobs Hux’s head shallowly, up and down on his cock. Hux grunts with the effort, huffing out short breaths through his nose as he mouths at Kylo cock. He can’t think about anything except this, about taking as much as he can and making it _ good _. Drool oozes out around his mouth and Hux squeezes his eyes shut tight as Kylo nudges against the back of his throat. Kylo’s cock pins his tongue down to the bottom of his mouth and that’s not even all of it. There’s still so much left to fit inside. 

The first time he tries to go deeper Kylo has to yank Hux off his cock, choking and sputtering. Hux barely has enough time to drag in a couple ragged breaths before Kylo’s shoving him back down and this time he makes it a little deeper before Kylo’s pulling him away again. Both his hands are gripping Kylo’s thighs now, nails digging into denim as if that will keep him grounded. It helps, just a little, to distract Hux from how achingly hard he is. 

Hux’s hips move, trying to grind his cock against the fabric of his pants, just to get a little relief. It doesn’t do much, but some base instinct prevents him from stopping. 

“Don’t worry, babyslut,” Kylo mutters, his hand leaving his cock to wipe at the mess of spit and precome at Hux’s lip. “I told you, I’d go easy, didn’t I? Gonna be so good to you, make you into my obedient little cumslut.” 

Kylo’s fingers are wet when they wrap around Hux’s wrist and pull his hand free from the death grip on Kylo’s jeans. 

“Spit.” 

Hux wrinkles his nose in distaste, but his protest is cut off by a rough shake of his head that makes him yelp. 

“_ Spit _ on your hand.” 

Hux does it, tries not to think of it, the smear of it in his palm. 

“Not enough, do it again. You gotta get it real wet.” 

Don’t think too much. Hux does it again and this time Kylo seems satisfied. He guides Hux’s hand to his cock, helps him spread the mess of spit and precome over the length of his cock. 

“Wrap your hands around me, nice and tight, baby. Yeah, just like that. Get it nice and slick. Good. _ Good _ boy.” 

A full body shudder runs through Hux and he doesn’t need Kylo’s hand to guide his mouth back to Kylo’s cock. 

“Don’t worry, baby, we’ll get you swallowing down all of Daddy’s cock in no time.” 

It’s a promise that makes Hux’s blood sing. 

Both Kylo’s hands find purchase in his hair now, guiding Hux’s mouth to start bobbing up and down on Kylo’s cock. Hux uses both hands, pumps them in time with the bobbing of his head. He keeps his grip tight even when Kylo starts to fuck up into his mouth in earnest. Kylo’s hips jackhammer up into his mouth, that cab of the truck rocking beneath them and Hux just does his best to keep his teeth out of the way and his mouth open wide. 

It’s a heady feeling to be used like this, to be a tool for someone else’s pleasure and Hux feels himself drift in it. Even the need burning in his gut and the press of his cock in his pants doesn’t matter much. Not compared to _ this _. 

Kylo tugs him away and Hux’s scalp burns at the pull of his hair. He doesn’t get any warning, barely closes his eyes in time for the come that spurts out of Kylo’s cock and onto his face. 

It’s so _ hot _, scalding on his skin and Hux scrunches his mouth and eyes closed as come hits his face. Kylo groans through it, like the sound rips out of him as he paints Hux’s face, spilling over his red lashes and red cheeks and red lips. 

It goes on for longer than Hux thought it would. By the end, Kylo’s cock lays twitching against Hux’s lips and come dribbles down his neck. 

Kylo’s fingers uncurl from his hair. Hux sags against Kylo’s leg, the heat inside him growing with his anticipation, the head of his cock leaking into his briefs. Hux watches Kylo through lidded eyes as Kylo slumps back against the wall, breathing ragged. 

Hux trembles as the breeze hits his fever-hot skin. 

Kylo moves and Hux leans back to get out of the way as Kylo turns and lifts his legs onto his cot. He watches, waiting, while Kylo kicks his pants and shoes off, leaving them a tangled mess at the end of his bed. Kylo tugs his shirts off completely using it to clean up the remnants of spit and come on his dick before he pulls up his briefs and wads up his dirty shirt, tossing it to the end of the cot too. 

Hux is still trying to comprehend what’s happening when Kylo tosses a ratty blanket at him. 

“The passenger side reclines if you want to sleep.” 

It’s the last thing Kylo says before flopping down on the bed and throwing an arm over his eyes. 

Dumbly, Hux forces himself to move. His knees _ hurt _ so bad, he bites his lip to keep his moan of pain from coming out as he clambers back into the passenger seat. He’s so hard, throbbing in his jeans and every little move has him huffing out a harsh breath. He falls back into the seat, clutching the blanket to him and using his hand to wipe at the come covering his eyes.

The blanket stinks, just like everything else here. 

Hux starts at the loud snore Kylo lets out. Looking over, he can just make out Kylo’s mouth, wide open and blaring out his snores. 

He expected this, Hux tells himself as he finds some old fast food napkins in the dash of the truck, uses it to clean his face. This is the price he’s paying in exchange for a ride. This is normal. 

More importantly, this is temporary. 

Hux reclines the seat back and tries not to think too much as he gets his dick out, spitting into his hand - just like Kylo taught him. He strokes his cock hard and tight, but it doesn’t take much before he’s groaning, biting at the blanket and catching his come with the napkins. 

It would be rude to leave a mess, after all. 

The slam of the truck door forces Hux into the waking world and he jolts half up in his seat. 

“Got breakfast.” Kylo says as he settles into the driver’s seat, tossing a greasy breakfast sandwich into Hux’s lap. There’s a coffee and a bottle of apple juice sitting in the cupholders. Hux immediately reaches for the coffee--

“Hey,” Kylo snaps and Hux stops, meets his gaze. “Coffee’s mine. Juice is yours.” 

Hux glares, but grabs up the juice instead. “Next time, I want a coffee.” 

“Yeah, sure thing, kid.” Kylo snorts, pulling out from the truck stop and back onto the road with the coffee held protectively in one hand. He makes it look easy, weaving a 16-wheeler through the other semis and trucks and back onto the open road. 

After last night, Hux slept. He woke some time around four AM to the loud rumble of the truck starting up, and again around 6:40 AM when Kylo started screaming profanities at a mini-van. Now it’s nearly eight and Hux’s stomach rumbles. 

The radio’s on again, blaring some ancient rock songs from a band that’s probably extinct.

“Can you pull over?” Hux asks, after he’s finished eating and disposed of his sandwich wrapper as best as he can. Not that it matters. Kylo clearly doesn’t have any respect for his own space. Why should Hux? 

“What for?” 

“I have to piss.” 

Kylo snorts. “Should have thought of that earlier, sleeping beauty.” 

Kylo shows no signs of stopping the truck. 

“Come on, I’ll only be a second.” 

“No can do, kid. I got a deadline.” Hux is shocked silent, wondering what he could possibly say to change Kylo’s mind. Kylo rummages around on the garbage on the floor. He takes his eyes off the road and the truck inches into the next lane, nearly running into the Audi next to them. The horn blares. 

“Fuck off, dickwad!” Kylo _ screams _, hair wild around him. He turns his gaze back to the road and tosses what he was looking for at Hux. 

It’s an empty gatorade bottle. 

“What do you expect me to do with this?” Hux seethes. He knows the answer, but he wants to hear Kylo say it. 

“It’s five hours to the next rest stop. I gotta get there in four if I wanna make this deadline. You wanna piss? You can do it in the bottle or you can hold it until we get there.” 

Hux opens his mouth to speak, to argue, but Kylo just reaches over and turns the volume of the radio up until it’s near deafening. 

Hux pisses in the bottle. 

He tries to hold on, more out of stubborness than anything, but eventually he can’t hold it. 

Hux swears he’s not going to speak to Kylo for the rest of the trip. 

“Take your seat belt off.” 

They’re half an hour out from the rest stop. 

“What?” Hux looks up from his book in time to see Kylo shoving his pants down and pulling out his hard dick. The truck only slows down a fraction before getting back up to speed. 

“Take off your seat belt and come here.” Kylo’s stroking his dick, eyes still on the road.

“You’re-- but you’re _ driving _ ,” Hux takes his seat belt off even as he protests, his heart pounding at the thought of doing this _ now _ of all times. _ Here _ of all places. 

“Shut up and suck my cock.” 

This time Hux thinks ahead, tosses his ratty blanket down to give some padding between the harsh cab floor and his bony knees. He steadies himself against the swaying of the truck with a hand on Kylo’s thigh. Kylo takes his hand off his dick long enough to get a hand on Hux’s neck and start pushing him down. 

“Oh, yeah,” Kylo groans as Hux’s mouth closes around the head of his dick. Hux seals his lips tight around his teeth and stretches his tongue out, wiggling it against Kylo’s shaft. “_ Good _ boy.” 

A little whimper creeps it way up Hux’s throat, but he manages to hold the sound back. His own cock starts to throb. Kylo’s thigh muscles bunch under his hands and he wobbles as the truck lurches forward in speed. 

“Come on, I told you to suck it, didn’t I?” 

Hux drags his attention back to the dick in his mouth. This time Kylo seems content to let Hux explore, just keeps a hand on the back of his neck to hold him in place. And Hux finally lets his curiosity take over. 

He works his mouth over Kylo’s cock, thinking back to their filthy kisses the night before. He opens his mouth and works his tongue over the shaft and down, to the parts he wasn’t able to fit in his mouth last night. Kylo’s pants cover by his balls, his jeans open just enough to get his cock out. And that has its own appeal, that they’re both fully clothed, but Kylo’s cock is out all thick and red at the tip. 

Hux closes his mouth over the tip of Kylo’s cock and bobs his head, remembering how much Kylo had liked that. And he likes doing it now, feeling Kylo’s cock fill his mouth and slide in so wet. He pulls off and works his tongue around to the glands before diving in again. 

“718, this is 942, over.” The scanner crackles and Hux jerks his head up only to run into Kylo’s arm as he reaches over to grab the microphone with a low curse. It clicks when Kylo presses the button on the side. 

“718 to 942. What the fuck do you want, Joey, over.” Another click as the button is released. 

Kylo’s cock is still held in Hux’s mouth, his arm blocking Hux from pulling fully away. Hux focuses on staying very still and keeping his mouth open. 

“942 to 718. You got eyes on that weigh-in station on the thirty-eight? Are they pulling guys in, over.” 

“718 to 942. Nah, I’m out on the 153, got a while before I see the place, over.” The receiver clicks off and Hux looks up in confusion when Kylo’s elbow pushes him down. 

“Did I say you could stop?” Kylo’s voice carries a threat that sends a thrill down Hux’s spine. Heart hammering harder than ever, Hux turns back to his task, trying to pick up where he left off. He bobs his head slowly at first, and then faster, trying to keep the noise to a minimum. 

“718, this is 537. Was that a bitch I saw in your cab this morning, over.” 

Hux stills, but Kylo’s elbow digs again, reminding him to get back to it. It feels almost instinctive to keep going, like he doesn’t know what else to do, but Hux’s mouth has gone slack with shock. It’s dizzying to think that he was _ seen _ , that people know _ why _Kylo’s giving him a ride.

Kylo grunts with a laugh and the receiver clicks on again. 

“718 to 537. You bet your ass it was. You missed this one by two miles,over.” Hux’s breath comes out hard now and there’s a ringing in his ears. His body reacts, a flash of heat that pushes through the embarrassment and degradation of being talked about like he’s just a piece of meat. 

Just a tool to be used.

“537 to 718. I hope you’re planning to share, over.” 

“718 to 537. Fuck you, over.” There’s a crackle of noise, multiple radios coming in at once, but Kylo puts his microphone down. They’re talking about ‘718’s bitch’ over the radio, about how they saw a glimpse of red hair, how they bet she’s got the clap, that Kylo probably has to pay extra so she’ll suck his micro-dick. 

And Hux still has his mouth on Kylo. It’s nothing like before, almost like he’s just holding Kylo’s hard cock in his mouth, keeping it wet and warm because he can’t think past anything else. 

“Fuckin’ assholes.” Kylo mutters, messing with the scanner and there’s a click again. “Let’s give them a show, baby.”

And then Kylo’s hand grips Hux by the back of his neck and _ shoves _. 

Kylo’s dick goes in too deep and too fast and the angle is weird, but Kylo doesn’t let him pull up. Hux chokes around the length in his mouth, gags, the sound echoing loud in the cab, his back arching as he tries to push off. But Kylo’s got real strength, holds him in place so easily. 

Hux starts to drool again. 

He hears the hollers over the radio, the crowing of Kylo’s fellow truckers about how it sounds like Kylo’s got his bitch all stuffed up. 

The microphone is on. 

Kylo turned the microphone on.

They hear it when Kylo finally lets Hux’s up and he pulls off gasping, heaving in air and smacking wet lips. They hear it when Kylo shoves Hux’s mouth back down and the sound is so much worse this time, a loud _ glerk _ that is too loud for such a small space. And Kylo seems to love it. 

“Yeah, choke on that dick, baby. That big enough for you, huh? Gonna suck up all of Daddy’s come? Yeah, that’s it, boy, suck on Daddy’s pecker. Nice and wet, such a _ good boy _.” 

The shouting on the radio gets louder, echoing in Hux’s ears as Kylo shoves his mouth down on his cock over and over. There’s a kind of rhythm to it that Hux clasps onto desperately, drags in breaths when Kylo pulls his mouth up, tries to relax when his head is shoved down. 

“Keep that whore mouth tight, baby, just like Daddy showed you.” Kylo’s breathless and the truck is _ still moving _ , Hux feels it swaying beneath them, eating up the miles just as much as Hux is eating up Kylo’s dick. “That’s it, baby, take that big dick, _ take it. _” 

Heat gushes into Hux’s mouth and bitter tang bursts onto his tongue. It hits the back of his throat and Hux chokes even more, hot come hitting the back of his throat. He’s forced to swallow, but it keeps pumping and pumping into him. Kylo’s groaning above him, holding his head in place to keep him from going anywhere and it takes every inch of control he has to keep swallowing blindly, trying not to think too much. 

The voices on the other end are crowing now and Hux even hears a few groans there, not so different from the ones Kylo lets out. 

They were listening to that. They were listening and probably jerking off in their trucks to the sound of Hux getting mouth fucked. 

When Kylo finally lets him up, Hux gasps, chest heaving and stray spit and come dribbling down his mouth. His hand is between his legs, grinding helplessly against his palm. 

“Aw, need a hand with that, baby?” Kylo gives Hux a wicked grin and a glance from the corner of his eye before he turns his gaze back to the road. “Let me see that little dick of yours.” 

Hux wants to sputter and argue - because he’s not _ little _ \- but he’s too wound up to care. And he doesn’t want those men to know his voice. So he just opens his pants, pushing them down around his thighs and kneeling up between the seats. 

Kylo holds his hand out and he doesn’t even need to say anything for Hux to spit a mess of spit into Kylo’s palm. Fingers wrap around Hux’s dick and Hux cries out, his hips stuttering forward into the tight, slick grip. 

More yelling and groaning from the radio. 

“Go ahead, baby. Take what you need.” 

Hux whimpers, helpless, not really understanding what Kylo wants until his hips thrust forward. It feels good, feels perfect, Kylo keeps his fingers wrapped firmly around Hux’s dick and it’s just what Hux needs. 

Hux’s hand holds on to the fabric of Kylo’s fabric while he fucks his hips forward into Kylo’s fist, holding steady as they hurtle down the road. 

It’s over almost embarrassingly fast. Hux’s mouth is open and panting, his skin flushed and sweating, letting out a loud and too-high moan as he comes, spilling over Kylo’s fingers and the truck. Kylo’s shoulder is firm and strong under his shaking hand. 

“Good boy.” Kylo says, looking at him with a grin that makes laugh lines appear around his mouth. With that same smile, Kylo lifts his messy hand and drags it along Hux’s cheek, smearing Hux’s own come on his face, across his open mouth. That gets most of it off, but Kylo wipes the rest on the fabric of Hux’s shirt. When his hand is mostly clean, Kylo reaches out and turns the scanner off. 

The silence is deafening. 

Lunch is uneventful. Hux takes advantage of the bathroom It’s dingy and sketchy and there’s a conveniently placed hole in the stall wall is. He doesn’t think about it. He changes and cleans up as best as he can manage with a bar of soap and paper towels. 

When he steps outside, the thought occurs to him to jump in with someone else. There’s a few that are looking at him and Hux flushes to think that they might have heard. That _ any number _ of them could have heard him getting face fucked and moaning for it. 

Hux keeps his head down and makes his way back to Kylo’s truck. 

Besides, he’s getting used to the smell. 

They drive through the rest of the afternoon in peace. Hux learns a bit more about Kylo. 

He’s over 30 years old and he’s been doing this for 8 years. He doesn’t have much in the way of family. He claims Kylo is his real name. He was in the military for a while, served overseas before a shot to the side lost him a couple organs and he was honourably discharged. He’s been on the road ever since. 

Hux makes a point not to share anything about himself, dodges questions where he can or outright lies where he can’t. Kylo doesn’t seem to notice or doesn’t care. 

“We got about twenty minutes ‘till the next rest stop and we bunker down for the night.”

“Okay.” Hux just nods, feet up on the dash and book propped up on his lap. 

“Grab the lube from the dash for me, baby.” 

It’s suddenly hard to breathe. Hux realizes that’s Kylo’s tell: _ baby _ . He calls Hux _ baby _ when he’s horny. 

Hux pulls his feet down and reaches for the dash. He has to turn the interior light on to see properly, but the lube is there. It’s sticky and just as dirty as it’s owner, but there’s still some in there and it’s not expired. 

“You ever prep yourself before?” 

Dumbly, Hux nods. He’s jerked off with two fingers in his ass and his face burning. He’s come like that, shameful and buried under the covers of his childhood bed. 

“Good. You can go ahead and use the bed.” Kylo says, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. 

Hux just nods again. It takes him a while to get moving, but Kylo doesn’t seem to be in any rush, steering with one hand while the other drums along with the radio. Hux takes his seat belt off and climbs into the back. 

There’s a twist of anticipation in his gut, knowing what’s coming. His clammy hands shake as he pulls off his shirt and tucks it neatly into his bag. His pants go next and then he’s sitting in his briefs on Kylo’s ratty, stinky cot that’s bolted to the walls of the cab. 

Gnawing his lip, Hux shoves his briefs down and sits bare-assed on Kylo’s cot. Bottle of lube in hand, Hux decides he’ll do what he knows works for him. 

He lays on his side, propped up on one elbow and snakes his hand down, slipping between his asscheeks. It feels strange to be doing this with another person so close to him, even stranger to know that person will be fucking him in twenty minutes. 

Fourteen minutes now. 

Hux pushes his finger in with a shakey breath, wiggling it around and getting used to the feeling again. It’s been awhile since he’d had time or energy to jerk off. The stress of leaving home had drained even his teenaged libido. Hux thrusts his finger inside, gently, eyes fluttering shut. It’s almost natural to slide another finger in, just gives him the barest twinge of pain. He scissors his fingers, rubs at the muscle of his ass to help it relax, help it loosen up. 

For Kylo. 

He bites back a moan at the thought. Soon (nine minutes), it’ll be Kylo stretching Hux open on his dick, taking him. He’ll probably be rough too, just as rough as he has been with Hux’s mouth. Hux’s fingers thrust, in and out, as he opens his eyes. 

Kylo’s profile is all sharp edges and lanky hair. The scruff has grown out more and his lips are chapped. Hux is pretty sure he washed up a bit at the truck stop; it didn’t help much. But Kylo’s shoulders are broad and Hux knows for a fact now that his arms are strong. He’ll hold Hux so well, hold him down and _ use _ him--

Hux pushes a third finger in and that one takes some work, takes a while longer to get used to, but the ache of the stretch is welcome. Hux already knows that taking Kylo will hurt. 

He finds he doesn’t mind much. 

The truck lurches to a stop so suddenly, Hux has to pull his fingers out to stop himself from rolling off the cot. The rest stop is dark, no friendly street lights to help people feel safe. Ahead of them, through the windshield, Hux can see the reflection of the truck they’ve parked behind. Kylo turns on the overhead light and twists around to look back Hux. 

“Let me see.” Kylo stares at him, all his focus on Hux, heavy and waiting. 

Hux turns on to his other side, back to Kylo and pulls his ass open as best he can, revealing his hole to Kylo’s gaze. 

“That’s my boy.” Kylo mutters and Hux shudders, cock twitching where it’s hard and starting to leak against the dirty bedding. 

Rough hands grab at Hux’s ass, kneading it, thumb grazing against his wet hole and dipping inside. One hand holds Hux’s ass open and Hux flinches at the sound of Kylo spitting, flinches when he feels the wet glop of it hit his hole. And Kylo’s fingers are right there, chasing the spit that dribbles over Hux’s ass and shoving it inside with two thick fingers that make Hux gasp and clutch at the sheets beneath him. 

“Good enough.” Kylo pulls him and Hux follows. 

Kylo arranges him in his lap, Hux’s back to his chest, one foot balanced on the floor while the other braces against the driver’s side door. His left hand white-knuckles the grab handle in the roof while the other clutches to the steering wheel. Hux doesn’t even hear Kylo undo his pants before Hux is guided down by hands on his hips and Kylo’s cock prods at his hole. 

Hux cries out and then cries out even louder when Kylo’s cock starts pushing, hard and relentless. 

“Jesus, baby, just relax, open up for Daddy, come on.” 

It’s probably that, the thought of doing this for Daddy, that makes Hux finally relax enough that Kylo’s cock pops through the tight ring of muscle. Hux hears himself letting out this long, keening moan as he sinks onto Kylo’s cock. The stretch is almost too much, so much more than his three fingers had been able to prepare him for and it _ does _ hurt, just as he thought it would. It hurts and there’s not enough lube and it fills up all the empty space he never even knew he had in him and it feels _ so good _. 

Hux shakes, full body trembling by the time Kylo’s cock is seated all the way inside him, cheeks of his ass pulled tight right to Kylo’s hips. Kylo’s hands are strong and tight on his waist, holding him still before guiding Hux back up again. 

This time there’s no slow grind down this time. Kylo pulls Hux against him hard and Hux goes with a loud cry. That’s all it takes before Kylo’s fucking him, hips jerking up to meet Hux on the downstroke. The driver’s seat moves with them, bounces with every thrust, the suspension on the seat doing it’s job of absorbing and redistributing the friction. 

“Feel so good, baby,” Kylo’s muttering against Hux’s skin, his mouth practically slobbering all over Hux’s shoulder and it should be gross, but Hux loves it. “Nice and tight fuckhole.” 

“D-Daddy,” Hux moans, something tightening up in his gut as the words spill out. He’s a mess, the strain and the pain and the pleasure twisting up inside him. 

“Yeah, that’s right, beg for Daddy. Beg for that big Daddy dick.” 

“_ Oh _ ,” and Hux shakes, his arms and legs already sore from bouncing in Kylo’s lap, his ass _ aching _ from the thick length filling him over and over and over. “Daddy, _ please _.” 

“You gonna come on my prick? Huh? You gonna come?” 

“Yeah.” Hux manages to free his grip from the steering wheel and wrap it around his cock, jerking in time to Kylo’s thrusts. “Yeah, Daddy, I’m gonna come, _ oh _\--” 

And then it’s happening. Hux’s eyes squeeze tight, pressing out little tears as his cock twitches in his hand and his ass squeezes down tight around Kylo’s cock, muscles spasming as he spills out over his hand. He’s trembling all over, Kylo’s cock buried deep in him as he quivers his way through the aftershocks. He can’t seem to stop moving his hips in needy little jerks, his ass still holding Kylo nice and tight. 

“Get up.” Kylo’s pushes at him, but Hux can’t bring himself to move. “_ Get up _.” 

Hux moans in protest as Kylo hustles him off his lap and towards the cot, Kylo’s dick sliding out of him, wet and obscene. Kylo guides him back to the cot and it’s so much more cramped with the two of them in there. Hux crawls forward, his face shoved right up against the wall of the cab when Kylo clambers in behind him. He looks over his shoulder to see Kylo’s lost the pants and got one foot up on the cot while the other braces on the floor. He gets to watch that dark concentration on Kylo’s face as he grips his dick and pushes right back into Hux’s ass. 

He must have slicked up more because it’s so much more wet and Hux whines for it. There’s no time to adjust before Kylo wraps his hands around Hux’s hips and starts yanking him back. 

Kylo sets a brutal pace, the slap of his hips against Hux’s ass jarringly loud in the confined space. He fucks so hard, Hux thinks there’ll be bruises in the morning. Hux’s head knocks against the wall when Kylo draws out and the cab rocks beneath them. Kylo pulls out long and thrusts in deep, over and over until Hux can barely breathe, until it feels like every part of him is leaking. 

His cock is dribbling down onto the sheets. 

“Fuck. Fucking, _ fuck _ , baby. So tight, such a tight little fuck hole. Slutty, greedy whore, Daddy’s little boy, so _ tight _ for Daddy.” On and on Kylo rambles, breathless and rough. 

All because of Hux. 

He feels it when Kylo is about to come, feels how his thrusts get shorter, but somehow even deeper. Kylo’s hand shoves at the middle of his back, pushing his face down and-- yes, it’s there, even deeper than before and--

“_ Daddy! _” 

Lights explode behind Hux’s shut eyes, electric pleasure coursing through him and he knows that Kylo’s found his prostate. Kylo’s still fucking wildly, only manages to graze it, but either way it feels like Hux’s skin caught fire. 

Kylo curses, grunting like an animal as his cock throbs in Hux and white-hot come fills him up, deeper than he thought possible. Hux scrambles to get a hand around his cock while Kylo’s hips jackhammer and fuck through his orgasm and then Hux is coming too, moaning for it, his spurts almost weak and barely there. 

Kylo’s body falls over him, pins him to the bed with his cock still buried inside and come leaking out around it. They lay there, breathing harsh until Kylo’s dick is fully soft and Hux elbows at him to get off. Kylo sprawls out beside him, panting and again he pulls off his shirt and uses it to clean the lube and come off his dick. There’s barely a sliver of space left for Hux on the cot. He takes Kylos shirt when it’s offered to him, half sitting up with one asscheek off the bed to wipe the mess from his ass. 

He goes to lay down beside Kylo, but a hand stops him. 

“Not enough room. Sleep in your seat.” Kylo waves him off. Hux goes, chest tight. 

But there really isn’t enough space for him beside Kylo, not unless he laid on Kylo’s chest and that isn’t likely to happen. 

Hux didn’t want him snoring in his ear all night anyway. 

Hux walks out of the convenience store, plastic bag dangling from one wrist as he cradles his cup of shitty coffee close to his chest. He’s managed to shake off most of his limp by now, but there’s still the barest twinge of pain in his ass every time he takes a step. 

“Hux! Baby!” 

Hux turns and there’s Kylo, gesturing him over from around the far corner of the building. Hux’s heart pounds. Kylo said the magic word, the one that seems to have a direct line to Hux’s cock. 

“What is it?” Hux asks wearily as he gets closer and sees Kylo’s leaning against the wall next to the bathroom. 

“Got some friends that wanna to say hi.” Kylo’s grinning and he reaches for Hux. 

Hux stutters to a stop and he stands there with his bag of snacks, coffee in hand and ass aching. Kylo gestures for Hux to come closer and Hux does, like a planet pulled into the sun’s orbit. 

“That’s my boy.” Kylo draws him in, smoothing Hux’s hair from his face and caressing a gentle hand along Hux’s jaw. “Come on.” 

Kylo turns away, pushing the bathroom door open and Hux gets a glimpse of bodies, of men with overhanging guts and dicks in hand. 

He steps inside, following the pull of Kylo’s hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a depraved mother fucker.


End file.
